Universal Saviors Book One: The Team
by Real Lyoko's Mike
Summary: This is the first book in the Universal Saviors Series. This series will visit many TV shows and comics. This is the first. The intro to this part is in The Defeat of XANA and the Aftermath that Happens. Progress: 20 Percent complete (Untill Next Book: GA
1. IRC Intillect

**#UniversalSaviors Chat Log**

**ALMike sets mode +X**

**ChatServ Sets mode +o ALMike**

**ALMike Sets Topic: "UniversalSaviors Generic Speech"**

**ALMike:** Welcome to the New Universal Saviors channel on Irc. our IRC channel is #universalSaviors. You need a app like mIRC to join though. For information, go to http/ You need to pick a name that you will be known by, and stick with it. Register with darkmyst so you have a permanent name! The next chapter will be written by Sam and I, but you can help! Send me a review! We will allow you access to the channel! Be sure to send me your username!

**ALSam sets mode +X**

**ALMike sets mode +o ALSam**

**ALSam: **Welcome! We need your help! If you join, you will be noted in the beginning! We need good authors, people familiar with TDOXATATH, and eventually, Sytel from the Bob and George universe!

**ALMike: **You fool! We are nowhere near needing her!

**ALSam:** Still, she needs to be there. I invite Dave, Sytel, Chocolate Ninja, Elena, and any forumer who has read GAEA!

**ALMike:** Gee thanks. I'm out.

**ALMike sets mode –X**

**ALSam: **come to the channel!

**ALSam sets Topic: "Universal Saviors Discussion: Chapter Two**

**ALMike sets mode +X**

**ChatServ sets mode +o ALMike**

**ALMike: **I'm back. I need to moderate this room. We'll be waiting

**ALMike waves**

**ALSam waves**

**End Log**


	2. Chapter One: Prolouge

**ALMike Enters The Room**

**ALMike:** Welcome to this second fanfic in the Real Lyoko Team Series! I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed my brother, Jeremie's! His story is The Defeat of X.A.N.A. and the Aftermath that Happens! I highly recommend that you read it before you read mine, or you will be confused as to why this is a Code: Lyoko Fic! It's the Happenings AFTER the series "finishes forever". These chapters will .

**ALMike:** This is the first chapter in Universal Saviors. As a nice person, I would like to thank my brother, Real Lyoko's Jeremie, for writing the first part of this series. This is not really a fanfic, this really happens to real people! No, I lied ;) but it is fun to do that. But there really is a Real Lyoko Team. We are probably the Biggest Lyoko team: 11 Members! And we are growing! Anyhow, on to the fic! But First, a Key. _This is what happens in the A.N._;**This is who enters or exits the room for the A.N., or who says something.** ; **_This is the computer's(Lauren, the computer entity, but originally) text._** ;This is stressed. ; **_This is the title of the chapter._** ;_ **(SemiA.N.(person)) this is the person's text (/semiA.N.)**_ ;(action) said (/action) ;/ end ; Action quote fingers, raise eyebrows, look at someone, etc. ;

_ALMike Turns On The Computer's Display._

_**Welcome, ALMike, you are ready for typing.**_

**ALMike:** Begin Dictation, Lauren.

**_Dictation beginning. I will be reading chapter one. Should I start?_**

**ALmike:** Yes.

_**Okay.**_

_**Chapter 1: The Story of the Universal Saviors**_

-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-

The groups arrived back at the meeting. "Woo Funtime!" Odd said. "No Redoing Classes!"

"Well, now, is there any questions you would like to ask?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Tell us about yourself, how you are X.A.N.A., Lyoko, and all that stuff." Ulrich said, without any hint of emotion.

"The answer to the last two is the same, and will be answered in the first. Prepare for a LONG explanation."

"In the summer of 1995, I was working with Jeremie and Aileta on a game. It was pretty good. So we were living in France in the meantime, and I found the factory. I built the supercomputer out of a lot of networked computers that I built myself. I then implanted the game. Aileta volunteered to go in first, so I built the scanners. She went in, but she lost her memory and got stuck there. I noticed that her memory was gone, so I created the ReCall region and put in our logs of Lyoko creation, and the like. Then, I fixed the glitch that caused the memory loss, and then Jeremie volunteered to go in. He got stuck, so I used the scanners, hacked them, and got him back, but he was forever in Lyoko, so he came back a Bot. Like he is now. So in theory, Lyoko took your real self and made you a Lyoko entity. So the only way to come back to earth was to hack you into a Bot, but that involved copying the program. So really, Cloning is possible."

"Sweet!" Odd said. "Wait a minute, you said Jer was ALWAYS a bot?"

"yup. And he thought pure thoughts when he went to Lyoko. But when I did the same, I thought slightly evil thoughts, so that's why I'm evil and XANA and the like. Kind of like Jekyll and Hyde."

"Hey, we're reading that book in English!" Odd Exclaimed. "But what happened when we Killed X.A.N.A.?"

"Oh that. That wasn't X.A.N.A. That was one of my clones. By the By, your brothers and sisters on the ALT are bots with real parts in Lyoko too. I had to decide between you and your Siblings, but when you became friends with Jer, I was forced to decide. You were picked because of your parents' jobs."

"Hey mike, how do we go to Lyoko? And, can we?"

"Yes we can, in a sec. We go to Lyoko like this. Right now, your Lyoko selves are resting in the computer. They're always there. When you die in Lyoko, they regenerate there. But when you go there, your real selves go to the computer and your soul switches and you go to Lyoko through that. In theory, you die when you go to Lyoko, but are reborn when you come back. So if you die here, you go to Lyoko. But you can't come back. That's the problem. The body has to already exist for it to go into the SC, for it to come back here, and…"

"MY BRAIN IS BLEEDING!" Odd said, at a loud voice. "I get it anyhow!"

"Then, let's go to Lyoko." Mike puts his hands up, and a big "THWACK" is heard.Then, the gang is in Lyoko.

"THWACK!" Odd and Ulrich say together.

"Blame David Anez for taking 'PFOOF'." Mike responded.

"So, what's left to do?" Odd asked.

"After we do this one important thing, we will go… somewhere else."

"C00l." Odd responds.

"Back to Earth! It's night now."

"Damn manipulators!"

Mike "Thwack's" the OLT, but the ALT stays. Mike gets his white cloak on and says to sam, "You're up!" Sam returns to earth.

**-**US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-

_**Hey Mike, I'm done!**_

**ALMike:** _(Wakes Up) _What?

_**I'M DONE!**_

**ALMike: **Oh. Yeah. The chapter is finished. Thanks Lauren.

_**You're Welcome. Thanks for waking up. Should I start submitting this?**_

**ALMike:** Yes. Thanks Lauren, I'm glad you help.

_**Submitting.**_

**ALMike Leaves the Room**

**_Submitted by ME!_**


	3. Chapter Two: Ulrich's Incident

**ALMike Enters the Room**

**ALMike:** Welcome to the second chapter in Book One! The reason these are books is that I hope to publish them soon. Now for bigger and better things.

**ALSam enters the room**

**ALSam: **Yo doodz! Welcome to the chapter about me and my brother! Of course, Mike's in there too. Why, you will have to read.

**ALMike: **I Can't believe that no one came on the channel! I guess this chapter is dedicated to Sam, because he was the only one that came on the channel. I wrote this on my Pocket PC! Lauren, start the dictation.

_**Beginning chapter Two. Start?**_

**ALMike: **Yep. But first a DC.

_**Kay.**_

_**(Disclaimer) ALMike does NOT own any Code: Lyoko chars, last names, or the such. Sam and Sora own themselves. All characters portrayed are acted by a real life human being. ALMike, nor the Real Lyoko Team, own trademarks of Nintendo (Though they own some products) or anything to do with Advance Wars. (Except that they own the game) (/Disclaimer) **_

_**Chapter 2: Ulrich's Incident**_

-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-

Sam Thwacked into his room. He grabbed hishandy dandy pistol and shoved it into his hand so it merged with him. He was now ready. "Mike, I'm about to start," he said to no one in particular. "Great Sam." Mike's voice came out of nowhere. " Lauren is your tac ops for this mission. S&D. Pretty routine. You know the drill. Lauren, you on?"

_**I'm here, Sam, Mike. (SemiA.N.Mike) Lauren's in the fic. Yeah, in case you haven't figured it out, they're using comms.(/SemiA.N.)**_

****Okay Sam, now's your only chance to shine!" Mike said.

"Really?"

"No."

"FAG HOBBITSES!"

_**What... Was that all about?**_

"Don't worry about it," Mike said. "It's his thing. Like mine is occasionally glitching. Same Diff."

_**Okay then. But it's still weird.**_

"Sam, set your comm to M-mode. We won't need Ulrich hearing us."

"Okay." Sam Replied. He took his hand, and a keyboard popped out of his wrist, which he promptly typed something in. **_(Semi A.N. Mike) M-Mode is mental mode. We will use single quotes ' to outline M-speech. Lauren will be regular font, but with 's. (/Semi A.N.) _**

'Lauren, do you read?'

_**'here Sam.'**_

'Let's do this.'

He left his room. He stopped outside Ulrich's door. 'shoot, I didn't think of what to do! What do yu think about an AdvWar tourney?'

_**'will he die? If you win I mean.'**_

'I'll make sure. Trust me, I'm unbeatable in AdvWar. I have just the map.'

Sam knocked on Ulrich's door. "I'll get it!" could be heard from inside. Odd opened the door. "Hey Sam!" Odd said.

"Can I borrow your advance? And advance wars?"

"Sure!" While Odd finds those things, Ulrich comes up to Sam. "Wassup bro!"

Ulrich, you know and I know that you are not a gangster."

"Okay fine. What do you need?"

"You. And what Odd's getting. Shoot, I don't need those. " he says to odd, "Don't worry about it! Come on Ulrich." Ulrich and Sam left the room. "GRR! I just found them!"

Sam and Ulrich walked to Sam's room. Sam and Ulrich pulled up chairs to a table. "Hey Sam, what are we going to do?"

"You'll see," Sam responded. Sam got out his game boy advance and popped in Advance Wars. "Mike gave me this game. He's got the newer game. And the DS. Grr, it makes me so mad!"

"Sam, the game's loaded." Ulrich grabs Sam's shoulder. 'do it,' Sam M-Speaks to Lauren. Ulrich is surrounded by a white light. he screams, before he travels through Sam into the Advance. "Hey Ulrich!" Sam says to the Advance.

"How did that happen!" the Speakers blare out. Ulrich's Lyoko profile is on the 1P box of the loading screen. "This will be fun! We will battle in Advance Wars! Yo know how to command your armies already, heck, you're in the game."

"I'm ready when you are!" Ulrich says. "But what happens if I lose?"

"you'll find out, once you lose. IF you do." Sam presses the start button. The game loads. on the top of the map is a bunch of blue and gray buildings, airports, and a Tower, and on the bottom are 2 red buildings, an airport, and a tower. On the bottom of the screen a red box with Ulrich's face reads "No fair! You get way more buildings than I do!"

"Make the best of yours," Sam says. 'now, should I go for the HQ or destruction?'

_**'I'd go for both. Besides, don't you prefer destruction?'**_

'yeah, but I'll go for non-painful.'

(Insert battle here, Sam)**_ (Semi A.N. Mike) Reader, if you see this, you know Sam's a slacker.(/Semi A.N.)_**

Sam had almost taken Ulrich's HQ. The Red Box appears again, saying "I give! Don't defeat me!" but Sam fishes his capture of the HQ. Ulrich Disappears from the console. 'Lauren, tell Mike he's done.'

_**'Okay."**_

'And I didn't even have to use this, "as he pulled his gun out of his hand.

-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-

Mike was in ReFresh. He was in all white garments. Then Ulrich came in, screaming. THUD! He hit the ground. "Hello Ulrich." Mike said.

"Who are you? Am I dead? Is this heaven?"

"Mike, yes, no."

"Lyoko?"

"Yes. You died. You're permanently Lyoko."

"Damn! Can you Robot me? Pleease?"

"If you swear allegance to XANA and the Universal Saviors, I can. but let it be known, you can't lie in ReFresh."

"Sure."

Mike materialized a bible-like object. In actuality, it was the codebook for Lyoko. "Repeat after me. I, Ulrich Stern,"

"I, Ulrich Stern,"

"Swear Allegiance to XANA,"

"Swear Allegiance to XANA,"

"And the Universal Saviors."

"And the Universal Saviors."

"Welcome, Member Ulrich."

"Welcome, Member Ulrich."

"You can stop repeating now."

"Okay."

Mike opened his keyboard and faced a wall. As he typed, this appeared. "/Mode +o #UniversalSaviors Ur1ch" and after that, "Mike sets mode +o Ur1ch" Mike says, "Open your keyboard. It's in your wrist, Ulrich. That name it typed is your username for Lyoko. It's the mIRC room we use. It's hosted on the Supercomputer. And it merged with Lyoko." Ulrich Opens the keyboard. " You will always be on. Use your keyboard. It will be on earth too. So now Type /Code Silver Devirtualization UOR." Mike Types it for clearance. And then deletes it out.

"Okay."

Ulrich types it, gets engulfed in white light, and returns to earth outside his dorm. He walked in. "What Happened?" Odd Asked. "Don't ask."

-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-

Mike goes to ReCall. He calls back sam, who materializes here. "Samantha, your turn." And he types "/Do Devirtualization S4m4nth4" and Samantha Devirtualizes.

-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-US-

_**Mike, i'm finished.**_

**ALMike: **Great! Now I can submit it. SAM, GET THAT BATTLE FINISHED!

**ALSam:** Okay, chill.

**OLUlrich enters the room**

**OLUlrich: **Okay, let's get ours finished. Oh right, it is. Bye!

**OLUlrich Leaves the room**

**ALSam Leaves the room**

**ALSamantha enters the room**

**OLOdd enters the room**

**ALSamantha: **Next chapter about ME!

**OLOdd: **and Me!

**OLOdd slaps Mike on the back**

**OLOdd: **Get working!

**ALMike:** Fine! Let me get this one submitted first though.

_**Mike, can I do it again?**_

**ALMike: **Sure.

_**Done.**_

_**(Man, this was long chapter. And the A.N. Dang, I better not make it longer.)**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Submitted by ME! **_


End file.
